Moving Forward
by xXNekoBunnehsXx
Summary: Meet The Robinson's plus two! Wilbur comes to the past to fix his dad's future, but this time he has someone to protect him more than Wilbur thought. WilburXOC. Follows Meet The Robinson's story line


The science fair wasn't something I had wanted to go to – I didn't like science very much, it was much too dull. It had nothing to do with what you felt in your heart, but what you could prove with your brain. I didn't really like that philosophy, but since one of my good mate's was in the science fair, I had to be a good friend/surrogate mother and support him, even if this was his second one.

Lewis was standing by his table, extremely nervous yet with an odd sense of confidence. I sat in the stands, giving him as many thumbs up as physically possible. I clapped and I cheered and was the loudest one there besides the only female judge.

"Go, Lewis!" I shouted, "That's my boy!" I got several shushes from the other two people in the stands, but I flipped them the bird and continued on with a jaunty bounce. Then, Lewis began to fiddle with his work. His invention was interesting because it collected memories that were once forgotten.

Then, I noticed a boy with a cowlick was following Lewis around as he set up. Cautiously, I snuck up behind him and tackled him, landing underneath some frog-girl's table. I landed on top of him arms against his shoulders, sitting on his chest, one fist raised above his nose. "Why are you following Lewis?" I growled.

At first, he just stared at me, surprised. Then he appeared to swallow and try to pick himself up away from me, but I shoved with any weight I could summon. "Gosh, I might lose my badge for this…" He sighed, "Wilbur Robinson, time cop. I came to protect him."

"_I'm_ here for that." I replied. For a moment, I had an urge to touch his hair, that I instantly shoved way, way away from my head.

Wilbur bit his lip. "I'll cut you a deal." He paused.

"Keep talking."

"I'll keep watching him, _but _you can watch me do it."

I rolled my eyes. "Since I think I have the upper hand, I'll simply say you'll be sitting right next to me in the stands, so I can watch you properly." I rolled off him and out from under table, but lifted up the sheet to watch him slowly crawl out and follow me up into the stands.

He sat awkwardly next to me and began a forced conversation. "So, what's your name?"

I glanced at him before turning back to Lewis who looked at me, and I launched up, threw a fist in the air and cheered. "Go Lewis!" Then sat back down and turned back to Wilbur who looked like he had a heart-attack as I calmly replied, "Ivette Petri. I prefer Evey, to be honest."

Wilbur took another breath and then chuckled. "Okay, Evey."

As soon as Lewis started presenting I began shaking with anticipation and watched him with pride, and suddenly Wilbur jumped slightly. "What?" I blurted, "What's wrong, Wilbur?"

He jumped down from the stands shouting for Lewis, and I was right on his heels prepared to tackle him when Lewis's machine broke apart. Its propeller shot at me and I let out a squeak when Wilbur tackled me to the ground, making it narrowly miss me and hit the light on the ceiling.

"Thanks," I gasped out, receiving a cocky grin from him.

"No prob."

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up. I examined the chaos; the sparks from the light had gone into a plaster mount Vesuvius, causing it to erupt. It dropped all over the judges, who knocked over an ant farm. The farm spilled on the gym teacher and he ran around screaming in pain as Lewis apologized over and over before running out of the gym.

"Come on!" Wilbur growled, grabbing my hand and running after Lewis.

"I know where he is! He's on the roof of the orphanage." I said the word orphanage with such sadness, considering I lived there too.

Wilbur and I hid behind the wall for awhile, watching Lewis tear pages from his notebook. I caught one that had a drawing of him and a woman, one who I suppose was his mother. "Oh, poor thing,"

Wilbur nodded. "Do you believe in trusting your heart and/or gut?" I gave a small nod. "Then I want you to watch me do something, and follow my lead." I nodded again.

Wilbur walked to the wall, climbed up, and stood there looking back at me. "Don't freak out, okay?" He asked, and I replied with an, "Okay."

Wilbur jumped and I ran and peeked over the edge of the wall to see Wilbur standing in mid-air, looking up at me triumphantly. A smile spread across my face and I instantly jumped after him, containing a shriek as Wilbur caught me.

"Wait for me here, okay? I'll bring Lewis." He said, and I smiled and patted him on the back, with a breeze of awkwardness.

"Wilbur, this is really cool." I said in awe, looking around and running my hands along the sleek metal.

He nodded and climbed back up to the roof and after about fifteen or so minutes (five of them hearing Wilbur cooing like an idiot) Lewis was hurtling towards whatever I was standing on, and I caught him. "Lewis, hon, calm down." I said patting his back as Wilbur jumped down.

"Evey?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, we weren't in midair, we were standing in a big metallic ship as it formed around us. Now Lewis and I were both shouting at the top of our lungs, with Wilbur in the background laughing like a manic.

"Welcome to the future!" He shouted, and I scooted up to where Wilbur was and fumbled to snake across him as the ship steadied, and I ended up on the floor. I was bit too scared to pick myself up and look because this was weird. So far a boy had just stolen two orphans away to a place that he described as the future. Yet this isn't even my worst day.

Evey sat on the floor of the Time Machine, getting awkward stares from both of her friends. Slowly Lewis began to remember what one of the three fears Evey had; she was terrified of heights.

Lewis gently helped her up and sat her down on the chair taking her seat instead. Lewis smiled and looked around. "Wow, I didn't think time travel would be possible in my lifetime!"

Wilbur smiled. "The truth will set you free, brother."

Evey, with a small shudder, she said, "C-can we land please, Wilbur?" Neither of the boys hears her and continued on with their conversation.

"Now, as we agreed, it's time to get back to that science fair and fix that memory scanner!" Wilbur smiled, showing Lewis the paper he had discarded.

Lewis was talking to himself. "All of this could really change my life...I could go back to see my mom and stop her from giving me up…"

"Lewis, a time machine isn't the answer. _This _is!" Wilbur replied, holding up the paper again.

Lewis looked down at the paper "You want to know what I think about this." He tore the paper, and Wilbur scrambled to pick them up. "Sorry Wilbur. You don't know what I've lived through." Lewis strapped into the driver's seat.

"Boy-s-s please, stop it!"

"Lewis, stop!" Wilbur screamed, lunging for the wheel. Evey screamed as the time machine swerved out of control and soon the three of them were screaming as the wheel popped off. As soon as the ship crashed the three all clambered out and stared at the wreckage.

"I am so dead." Wilbur groaned. "I'm not allowed to look at this thing, let alone drive it!"

Lewis shrugged, exasperated. "Isn't there a time machine repair shop or something?"

"No! There's only two in existence!"

"Well, someone has to fix this." Lewis said as Wilbur sulked.

Wilbur grinned after a moment. "Your right! Then you should fix it!"

Evey was still in a daze from terror, so she didn't very much hear their conversation but she helped them wheel the machine in the direction Wilbur directed. Evey looked up at large building that had a large R on it, and stared at hole where a voice was spreading over.

"Who awakens me from my slumber?" The voice boomed.

"Carl, let me in!" Wilbur called.

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?"

"Carl, we don't have a password!"

"Yes we do, I made one while you were gone."

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Then how would I know what it is?"

There was a pause. "Good point." The doors opened and the three of them wheeled in the machine, Lewis in the back, Evey and Wilbur in the front.

Carl walked to Wilbur and looked at the time machine. "So, any luck finding the other time machine?" Wilbur glared. "Guess not. And you managed to bust this one too…" Then he saw Ivette who was starring at Carl like he was Jesus.

"Oh, who are you?" He asked, and Ivette straightened up.

"Ivette Petri, nice to meet you," Evey shook his hands, noting that the metal was heated to the general heat of a human's.

"Are you a _special_ friend of Wilbur's?" Carl asked, with a raise of his metallic eyebrows.

Evey's face flushed and Wilbur coughed, choking on his saliva. "If by _special _friend you mean acquaintance, then yeah, I guess I am." Wilbur's face brightened in the oddest way at that.

"So where do you live?"

Ivette looked at Wilbur, who was panicking, and hesitantly answered, "Uh…downtown…?" Evey smiled and grabbed Lewis by the shoulder's, pulling him to face the robot. "Say 'hi'."

"Hello-Who is that?" Carl asked.

Lewis stuck his hand out and smiled. "Wow! A real robot… Hi, I'm Lewis!"

Carl stared at his hand and gaped before running to a travel tube and zooming up. Wilbur panicked and threw a hat on Lewis's head, covering his spiked blonde hair.

Evey looked at Wilbur questioningly. "What was that about?"

"_That_," Wilbur said cheekily, "Is an excellent question." He grabbed Evey and pushed her towards a travel tube. "Okay, Lewis and I will be doing work down here. I want you to go up and walk around, you'll meet some people. Say you're from my class; you can tell them your name, just don't tell them about Lewis or about the past. Okay?"

Ivette blushed heavily, noting that Wilbur had one arm slung across her shoulders, and the other against her back. He didn't give her time to think before he forced her under the travel tube and it sucked her up, making her scream.

She ended up on the front lawn, starring straight forward in shock. Then she was so angry and was ready to go back and tear his head off, but didn't know how to get there. So instead Evey stumbled up the steps and looked at the two identical doorbells in utter confusion.

"Hey!" Someone popped up from inside the planter at Evey's left side. "Ring this doorbell!"

"Umm…"

Another one, but this time it was from the opposite side from an identical person. "No, ring my doorbell!"

"Uh…" Evey only made noises before bumping into the left side doorbell by accident and getting the blare of horns in her ears. The left cheered triumphantly and the door slowly creaked open and as Evey turned to look she screamed in pure terror.

There was an octopus starring her dead in the face with its large red eye. She ran all the way to the back of the house, where she found Carl again. "Carl, I'm terrified of the monsters on the porch." She admitted and he began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, you're serious."

"Come on now!" Evey whimpered, "It's scary!"

Carl patted her back. "Come on, it's time for the tour!"

Ivette Petri met almost every single Robinson there was in the house. She knew Bud, Lucille, Uncle Fritz, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Spike, Cousin Lazlo, Uncle Gaston, Aunt Billie, Uncle Art, Frankie, and Lefty. She was barely even scared of Lefty anymore.

Evey pranced happily along with Carl and he opened a door, ushering her in. "Which room is this?" She asked, looking around.

Carl shrugged and gestured around so she could see everything. "It's Wilbur's room." The room was quiet beautiful; there was a solar system hanging from the ceiling, Wilbur's symbol was on the floor, he had a large screen in his room, and you had to climb a set of stairs to get to a very large bed.

"Wow!" She gawked, running up to the bed and pouncing on it. The pillows were fluffy, and she looked like a kitten wadding through the sheets and pillows with glee. Then someone chuckled behind her and she spun around, startled. "Oh, Wilbur, hi," She said.

Wilbur had blueprints in his hands, smacking her in the leg. "Who gave you permission to get comfortable in my bed?"

Evey shrugged. "Carl let me in and I kinda got carried away. I think it's because this room can't get any cooler."

He smiled. "I know." Evey walked on her knees towards Wilbur, stumbling forward into his arms that were waiting to catch her. "How is it that I'm always saving you?"

Evey shrugged with a chuckle. "I don't know." She smiled, looking up into his eyes and suddenly she was realizing that he had very, very brown eyes that amazed her. The two of them stared at each other before something fell in the corner of the room knocked them out of their daze.

Wilbur coughed and Evey rubbed her neck. "Uh…Lewis…Garage….Waiting…"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Cool." Evey mumbled and Wilbur ran to the travel tube leaving Evey there to fall asleep in his bed.


End file.
